


The Boy With Lavender Tinted Hair

by LittleGirlMurder



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: "My name is Kei Weilan."A strange boy from a strange land is abandoned at Hage Village. Despite his dark, haunting past, he and Asta make fast friends and promise to support each other no matter what. Enemies beware, the boy with lavender tinted hair and moonlight magic is in Asta's corner now!
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Kei Weilan, Kei Weilan & Black Bulls Ensemble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Of Lavender Moons: Prologue

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Kei Weilan was an unsettling child.

Everyone who met him could agree with that. There was just _something_ creepy about him. Maybe it was the light, almost white, hair tinted with lavender. Maybe it was the eclectic mix of fragile beauty and cruel sharpness. Maybe it was the utter lack of emotional expression. Or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to pierce beyond the world around them, the way his soft, gentle tone contrasted with the words he spoke. His words proved to be prophetic. Once, when he was only three years old, Kei had looked up at his mother and said, completely calmly:

_"A storm's coming, mama. A big one. Lot's a people will die."_

His mother, Akine, had laughed it off as something silly a child would pick up every and then. But there was something about the way he seemed to glow as he said it...

That very night, nature raged. The storm was unlike any seen in centuries. Many lives were lost.

It only got worse from there.

Kei would say the strangest things, at the strangest times, seeming to glow briefly as he did. And each and every time, he would be be proven right.

One fateful night, Kei had woken up to the moon's light shining into his eyes. Minutes later, he ran crying into his father's room.

_"Daddy, daddy, I'm scared! Mama's hurting, they're hurting mama! I'm shaking and shaking her, but she won't wake up! Why won't she wake up, daddy?"_

Just half an hour later, the Weilan's received the terrible news of Akine Weilan's gruesome murder.

Yun Weilan began to despise his son.

And Kei? Kei was never the same since.

* * *

An odd, unsettling child with hair tinted lavender washed up ashore one day. This child walked miles and miles, surviving off the land. He lasted quite a while, before collapsing at the steps of an orphanage at a backwater village of Clover Kingdom, called Hage. When he woke up, he refused to talk about were he had come from, or how he had gotten there. He only shared with them one piece of information.

"My name is Kei Weilan."


	2. Of Lavender Moons: Chapter 1 Part 1

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

'OF LAVENDER MOONS' ARC

lavender moonlight part one

Kei Weilan was a very strange boy. He sat apart from everybody, utterly still and silent, spent the days doing who-knows-what all by himself and when he did speak, it was to utter cryptic sentences that no child should know. Yes, the boy with lavender tinted hair was an odd one indeed. It was for that reason that the residents of Hage avoided him as best as they could. He was just unbelievably _creepy,_ especially because he was a child. No child should have behaved the way he did. So people avoided him, whispered about him, shunned him from a distance. Which suited him just fine. He didn't like people, had stopped liking them long ago.

It would have stayed like that too, except...

'Hi, I'm Asta!'

...except that one boy simply _refused to leave him alone._

Kei had met Asta and Yuno when he first came to the orphanage. It had only been the three of them, back in those days. Asta and Yuno and Kei. Kei was a small child, delicate features and big doe eyes, looking like one gust of wind could blow him away. His oddly coloured hair curled ever so slightly, falling all the way to just beneath his shoulders. He stubbornly refused to cut it, ignoring anybody else's opinion on the matter. It was his hair and he decided what to do with it, what did it matter that he's a boy? After a while, Sister Lily had simply let the matter slide. And Kei got his way.

* * *

The nature of Kei's magic made itself clear soon after his arrival. Kei had been living at the the orphanage for two weeks when the first full moon came.

It was not the first night that Kei had trouble sleeping. He'd been tossing and turning, wide awake for the fourth night in a row. With a sigh, the boy carefully slipped out of bed, taking care not to wake Yuno or Asta. Silently, he made his way outside, to the yard. Biting his lip, he stood stock still as he felt moonlight wash over his body. As if in response, his magic roiled in him, seizing hold of his body. With a gasp, Kei fell forward onto his hands and knees. Trembling, he let the vision wash over him.

_A copse of trees, a river beside it, two boys sitting and talking, the moon gradually setting to make way for the early-morning sun._

_**shock, irritation, surprise, astonishment mixed with tentative happiness** _

_**"I wonder..."** _

Kei was left gasping and panting on the ground, as the vision faded from his eyes and his magic receded. Slowly, the boy sat up, exhaustion settling into his bones.

'I _hate_ my magic..' Kei grumbled mutinously as the silvery-blue glow and sharp, coiling feel of his mana waned and weakened, until it finally disappeared. Leaving only a small child bathed in the glow of the moonlight.


	3. Of Lavender Moons: Chapter 1 Part 2

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

'OF LAVENDER MOONS' ARC

lavender moonlight part two

Kei was a foreign child with a mysterious past and a thousand-yard stare. Sometimes, he looked almost _haunted_. He woke up screaming some nights, sending the residents of the church into a flurry of worried activity. He completed any task given to him quickly and ran off to spend his days by himself after. The boy was strange, to say the least. Making friends with him was incredibly difficult. It was a good thing that Asta had never been scared off by a challenge.

They talked, or rather, Asta talked at him and Kei made monotonous, one-word replies. Asta chatted a mile a minute, never once put off by the other's strangeness. In return, Kei listened quietly and asked the occasional question, whenever he was in the mood to. Eventually, Yuno joined them, shy and hesitant. The three of them made a rather bewildering picture. A trio of orphans living in a backwater village, one magic-less, one talented and one foreign.

Days passed, turning into weeks and months. The three of them grew. More children came to the orphanage. Life went on, as it always did.

* * *

Kei had made a habit of sneaking off by himself and returning in the afternoon. He came to the same place every time, a little ways away from the villagers, to practise his magic in peace.

It was a perfectly normal day when it happened.

Kei collapsed against a tree, cupping a ball of moonlight mana in his palm. He let it wind over and up his arm, a thoughtful look on his young face.

'I wonder what the visions have been trying to tell me,' he mused aloud.

Talking aloud to himself had become a habit of his. It helped him think. Just as staring intently at the moonlight he created did. (There was something relaxing about his moonlight too.)

'I'm always in the same place, right here.'

Kei made the light in his cupped hands pulse to his heartbeat and dance in the light breeze. His eyes followed the light's movements. Staring. Thinking.

'Always doing the exact same thing, with the exact same person.'

_(a child does not talk like this, should not talk like this. you're an **abomination** , you and your magic. you are no child of mine!)_

'But why _him_?!'

_(daddy please, why, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts here daddy, is it my fault you're gone, mama?)_

'I don't get it! What are you trying to show me?'

_(yes, Kei. it's your fault.)_

'Mama please,' the boy pleaded, hands curled into fists, tears welling in his eyes, slipping down his smooth cheeks. 'I'm sorry, mama, daddy. I'm sorry...'

_(it's all your fault, you wicked child.)_

Kei brought his knees up to his chest and hid, hands over his tear-soaked face. He was sobbing in earnest now.

_(i'm alone...)_

'Hey!'

Kei looked up, startled. Asta stared back, equally shocked.

'What are _you_ doing here?!' they both demanded at the same time.


	4. Of Lavender Moons: Chapter 1 Part 3

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

'OF LAVENDER MOONS' ARC

lavender moonlight part three

Two children stared at each other in shock. Two pairs of eyes were wide, one tear streaked and red-rimmed, one not.

'You first,' demanded Kei, flustered. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to train!'

'Me too,' admitted Kei, hurriedly wiping the tears off his face with a long, flapping sleeve.

Asta perked up in excitement.

'Really? Can you show me your magic? I bet it's really cool!'

Kei bit his lip. After a brief internal struggle, he conceded.

'Okay.'

_It won't hurt to show him. I wasn't trying to hide it anyway._

Kei clapped his hands together and slowly peeled them apart to reveal a ball of glowing silvery moonlight.

* * *

Ever since that day, Asta and Kei spent a lot more time together. Bit by bit, Kei revealed to the other boy more and more of what his magic could do. He opened himself up more to Asta too,slowly relaxing in his presence. Eventually, hesitant and worried, he showed his magic to Yuno as well. Yuno's reaction wasn't anything like he expected.

'Your magic's really cool,' praised Yuno, eyes shining. 'I heard light magic's very rare.'

Kei stared at both Yuno and Asta in complete shock all through dinner after that.

_Why aren't they... they aren't... why?_

* * *

It all came to a head soon enough. Kei confronted the two the very next day.

'Why aren't you afraid of me?' he burst out immediately,usually neat hair messed up, face flushed, limbs trembling. Yuno and Asta exchanged shocked looks.

'Why would we be afraid?' Yuno asked.

'Because _everybody_ is!' Kei stated, exasperation lacing his tone. 'I can predict the future. Everybody is always afraid when I show them! You're supposed to think I'm creepy!'

'Well then, everybody's stupid!' Asta declared, Yuno nodding beside him.

'Your magic isn't creepy, Kei,' Yuno said softly.

The boy with lavender tinted hair and moonlight magic stared at the pair of children across from him and, lower lip trembling, tears running down his face, pulled them both into a hug.


	5. Of Lavender Moons: Chapter 2 Part 1

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

'OF LAVENDER MOONS' ARC

the mysteries of fate part one

That very same night, Kei Weilan lay in bed, listening to the various sounds the other children made in their sleep, and wondered. It was a moonless night, so he was not besieged by the visions. It freed him to think on other things. Such as the circumstances that brought him to Clover Kingdom. If he were to be perfectly honest, he didn't remember the exact circumstances all too well. He had no clue how he had survived, or how he ended up at the steps of the church. It was a mystery that would remain unsolved for a long, long time to come.

What he did remember...

The boy shuddered briefly, expression contorting with pain. A small hand crushed the bed-sheets. He breathed deeply, taking comfort in the warm presences all around him.

_I'm not in that place anymore. I'm not alone. I never have to be alone again..._

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

A young boy, tiny and breakable, sat quietly beside a pond. Waves of lavender-tinted white hair curled to just below his shoulders. Said shoulders were hunched, soft lines of his face twisted with pain. The boy determinedly ignored the sounds of argument coming from inside the walls of the house just a few paces away. Wide doe eyes stared absently at the still water of the pond.

'-acting ridiculous!'

'It's not _ridiculous_ to not want your little brother to be SOLD!'

'He will do as I say, and use his Sight as I tell him to. We will get an enormous amount of money for this trade. I'll buy you some new shoes, how about that?'

'You think _my brother_ is worth some stupid shoes?!'

Kei cringed. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face. His whole body soon began to tremble. Tears dripped from his face, sending ripples across the pond. His mother's voice echoed in his head. Echoed and looped and wound itself into his very being.

_(why, son, why? why didn't you save me?)_

_(i died because of you)_

_(_ _it's all your fault, you wicked child)_

Kei wept, struggling desperately to stifle his sobs.

_(i'm sorry mama... i'm sorry...)_

*END FLASHBACK*


	6. Of Lavender Moons: Chapter 2 Part 2

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

'OF LAVENDER MOONS' ARC

the mysteries of fate part two

FLASHBACK*

_*Kei POV*_

_I_ _t's surprising isn't it, just how much of our life is out of our control. Take me for example. Had I been born into a different, less toxic, household, with loving parents, I never would have become what I am today. My childhood and later life would be unrecognisable. It all depends on luck, when it comes down to it. I drew the sort end of the stick and let my sperm-donor and womb-lender, my comrade in misery (aka my sister)_ _and also complete strangers ruin my life._

_Even now, I still think back on those days with a sort of nostalgic horror. My early childhood haunts me, as I suspect it will for the rest of my life. That... that kind of pain... it isn't something that ever really goes away. Still, things were much simpler back then. All I had to do was interpret my visions as accurately as possible and make as many predictions as I possibly could. Of course, I had no idea what my "father" was using my magic for. I was just a child._

_It pains me to even think this but... there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Nothing I_ would _have done, anyway. Children are selfish that way. I was never like those two. I was never that_ good. _Even when there was still any innocence left in me. Still. I like to think that I would have tried to do_ something, _had I known. Too late now though. Much too late._

_Just another regret to add to the pile, I suppose. (not like i don't have enough of those already...)_

_*END POV*_

Kei's muscles relaxed slightly as the silvery blue glow faded from his body.

Wide doe eyes stared hopefully at Yun Weilan.

'Was that good, daddy? Did I do good?'

Yun waved a dismissive hand at his son, not looking away from the papers in his hands.

'Go bother someone else, you useless little brat.'

Kei flinched, eyes filling with tears.

'O-okay daddy...'

He nodded and turned away, hurrying from his father's line of sight. It would be best not to show himself too much. Yun couldn't stand his son on the best of days.

END FLASHBACK*

* * *

The memories were particularly bad on nights like these. They forced themselves to the forefront of his mind and refused to let go. Kept him up till dawn light. The boy's heart throbbed with anger at the unfairness of it all. He just wanted to get a good nights sleep. Was that really too much to ask for?

Kei sighed deeply, head turning on its other side. His tiny fists crumpled the sheets further as they clenched. He closed his eyes, scowl contorting his face.

'Stupid... so _stupid...'_ he hissed quietly into the night.

 _"The situation, or you?"_ a dry, cynical voice whispered into his ear.

Kei did not know the answer.


	7. Interlude One: the true meaning of love

**Arc Summary: "Insanity is best described as a refusal to conform to society's expectations."**

**Kei Weilan is merely one of many labelled** **_different_ ** **by the people of Clover Kingdom. An odd, unsettling child, with odd, unsettling magic, he is abandoned at the Hage village orphanage. But what some may dismiss as insanity... others recognise as potential.**

**or:**

**The story of how Asta makes a friend and Kei Weilan learns to love.**

* * *

**Interlude Summary: What is love?**

**Kei Weilan knows a great many things, but the answer to that question is not one of them. There was no affection to speak of between the members of his family. But love seems to be something freely given here, in this strange new land. And yet, his visions show him a different picture, just beneath the surface...**

* * *

INTERLUDE: the meaning of love

love

/lʌv/

noun

1.

an intense feeling of deep affection.

* * *

_"Sister?"_

_"Yes, Kei?"_

_"What is love?"_

Kei had no idea what to make of the people of Clover Kingdom.

They seemed friendly enough, for the most part. That was the thing, though. These people might have put up a facade, but in reality, they were just as awful as everybody else he'd ever met. They shunned him for his magic. They mocked Asta for being a poor, magic-less, orphan. They looked down on Yuno for being a commoner. His visions, too, showed him just how awful these people were. He was all set to hate them, just like he did everybody else he'd ever met.

But there was something he didn't understand.

Something his visions showed him, something his interactions with the people living at the church with him, demonstrated.

* * *

_"Is love a kind of food? Can I eat it?"_

_"No, no, it's... Listen, Kei. You like berries don't you?"_

_"Of course I do! They're yummy!"_

_"If you could, you'd eat them always, right?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Well, love is kind of like that. Love is when you like someone and want to stay with them always."_

He had visions every full moon, and three nights leading up to it too. Four nights, the visions took hold of his sight and body and taunted him with day-to-day lives of all kinds of people in Clover Kingdom. Ordinary people, commoners, other orphans, nobles. All of them petty and small-minded and cruel. And yet...

This knowledge haunted the boy, at every hour of every day, the niggling question was there, in the back of his mind.

Why?

Why did those people get to be happy?

How could they be so callous and cruel and still have a happy, loving, home to go back to?

Why did all those pathetic people get to love and be loved in return, while he was left in the cold?

What had he done wrong?

* * *

_"Love is when spending time with someone makes you happy."_

Asta was a bundle of energy, strength and determination. Once he had decided on a goal, he never once wavered, despite the endless hardships that faced him, simply because he existed. It had caused Kei no end of confusion. Once, he asked Asta why he tried so damn hard, in spite of everything.

Kei looked at Asta, eyes full of pain, looking strangely vulnerable.

'Doesn't it hurt, Asta?' he asked. 'Don't you just want to hate them and hate them for it sometimes?'

Asta's answer was startlingly simple.

'Course I do! That's why I'm going to show them all and become the Wizard King!'

Kei's mouth had slackened and he looked on in shock. Strangely enough, this answer somehow made perfect sense. At least when Asta said it. There was a kind of odd logic to what he did. Maybe... maybe it really was just that simple.

Kei flicked his gaze away, into the corner.

'O-oh. I see.'

* * *

_"Love is putting someone else's needs above your own."_

'Hey, Asta...' Kei asked, tone uncertain and shaky. 'Do you really, truly think you can do it?'

Asta looked directly into his eyes, smile as bright as the sun.

'I'm not gonna give up! Ever!'

* * *

_"But it's not just that. When you really, truly, love someone, you want them to be happy too."_

'You're coming with us, right Kei?'

'Of course he is! It wouldn't be the same without him!'

'You want me there?!'

'Yeah, duh!'

* * *

_"There are all sorts of different love."_

For all their unpleasantness, sometimes the things the visions showed him were more bittersweet than anything.

A mother tucking her child into bed.

Two newlyweds hopelessly infatuated with one another.

Siblings bickering in a light-hearted, affectionate manner.

Those visions hurt so badly he came to his senses with tear-wet cheeks and a voice hoarse from crying.

* * *

_"Like how you love me, sister?"_

The boy tossed and turned, frowning in his sleep, forehead and pillow soaked in cold sweat. A beam of moonlight fell across his eyes.

_"..."_

_"Sister?"_

_"...Yes, Kei. Exactly like that."_


	8. Dance in the Moonlight: Chapter 1 Part 1

**Arc Summary: "All things change; all people grow. Including Kei Weilan. The only question is, is that change for better...or for worse?"**

**Years have passed and the trio of orphans from Hage have grown. Asta, Yuno and Kei are now ready to set off and try their luck at the Magic Knights entrance exam. When Asta is accepted at the last moment by the Black Bulls captain, Kei, of course, follows him. However, the Black Bulls are nothing like what he had expected and Kei's views of the nobles, the commoners and Clover Kingdom at large, begin to shatter, one by one. But before he can truly begin to accept them and be accepted himself, there's one last hurdle to cross...**

* * *

'DANCE IN THE MOONLIGHT' ARC

the anti magic grimoire part one

Years passed. More children joined Asta, Yuno and Kei at the church. Kei usually kept to himself, only truly opening up to Asta and Yuno. Slowly, painfully slowly, the two convinced Kei to open up about his magic and, much to his surprise, it was treated as a marvel instead of inspiring horror. Both he and Yuno gained more and more insight into their magic and as time steadily ticked on, the lavender-ette found himself looking forward to gaining his grimoire.

Years passed, and things changed, even in a village as small and insignificant to the world at large as Hage was.

Years passed, yet one thing stayed the same.

Asta remained, utterly, unexplainably, magicless.

He refused to let that, or the other's constant discouragement, and sometimes outright mockery, get to him. At least visibly. Asta's will and determination seemed unshakable. And so did his, rather horrifying, hellish training regime. If Kei knew him at all well, and he did, he would push through, as he always did.

And yet, he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Kei shot a look at Asta from under his lashes, biting his lip. An odd expression crossed his face.

They were sitting at Asta's usual training spot. Kei was sitting to the side, concentrating on a tattered volume on his lap, while Asta put himself through his usual physical training. The time of the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony was drawing near. Both of them awaited it with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

A sense of foreboding settled into Kei's chest, gripping his heart. Something was going to change at the acceptance ceremony, something big, something _important._ If the visions were anything to go by...

Two hands clutched onto the grassy ground, clenching into shaking fists.


	9. Dance in the Moonlight: Chapter 1 Part 2

**Arc Summary: "All things change; all people grow. Including Kei Weilan. The only question is, is that change for better...or for worse?"**

**Years have passed and the trio of orphans from Hage have grown. Asta, Yuno and Kei are now ready to set off and try their luck at the Magic Knights entrance exam. When Asta is accepted at the last moment by the Black Bulls captain, Kei, of course, follows him. However, the Black Bulls are nothing like what he had expected and Kei's views of the nobles, the commoners and Clover Kingdom at large, begin to shatter, one by one. But before he can truly begin to accept them and be accepted himself, there's one last hurdle to cross...**

* * *

'DANCE IN THE MOONLIGHT' ARC

the anti magic grimoire part two

Kei stood, watching in wonder as hundreds of grimoires found their owners. His heart pounded wildly. Before he had a chance to get nervous, or indeed feel anything beyond anticipation, his grimoire floated down from the numerous shelves towards him.

_It's here! It's finally here!_

Kei greedily took it in: a platinum-bound book glowing silvery-blue. Two large crescent moons gleamed on the front and back cover, one facing left and one facing right, one black and and one white. A blue full moon shone in the centre of both, surrounding a three leaf clover. He reached out to touch it with shaking hands; it felt cool and smooth and somehow _right._

His very own grimoire.

The boy smiled, soft and excited and genuine.

_I'm one step closer to-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright, burning light. Kei looked around.

A four-leaf grimoire burned with blinding light in front of Yuno. There were exclamations of awe and shock all around him.

Kei merely scoffed, shaking his head, a fond smile playing on his lips.

_Typical Yuno._

Another thought came to him and the moonlight mage looked around. Just as he expected, there was Asta, grimoire-less.

Kei sucked in his lips, gaze darkening. His heart clenched; his head throbbed. As if in warning.

 _It's not so simple, Asta. You and Yuno... you're really two of a kind. Nothing can ever be_ simple _with the two of you._

Reassurances and warnings clogged his throat. To Yuno and Asta both. Visions had plagued him for so long before this, even now he pulled them into his vision.

_Not yet._

_It'll be fine._

_Not yet._

The moonlight mage bit his lip and stayed quiet.


End file.
